Passion in the Dark
by Fenris Mourningstar
Summary: The clash of steel becomes a dance of desire in a strange meeting of everyone's favorite swordsmen. Artemis Entreri X Drizzt Do'Urden slash. Yaoi, lemon.


_Warnings and disclaimers_: No, I do not own even them; they belong to the great R. A. Salvatore. I merely borrowed them. Without asking, I might add. The only thing I own is the disturbed mind responsible for this story. Yes, this story is m/m slash between Drizzt Do'Urden and Artemis Entreri, and if you fail to appreciate that, I'm sure you can find reading more suitable for your tastes somewhere else. Should you like it, I present to you…

**Passion in the Dark**

He was silently creeping along the corridors of the dark cave. Blending perfectly into the shadows, he pricked up his ears, listening to the sounds of combat. The noises travelled strangely underground, twisted by the echoes until it was impossible to distinguish their source but the silent assassin was close to his target, he could feel it.

Not a whisper could be heard as he sneaked the few remaining turns it took to reach the large cavern where he could see his prey, already engaged in a battle with a monster that had thought the lone traveller to be a meal easily acquired. How wrong it was. The hunter remained in the shadows and watched how his nemesis, the whirlwind of curved blades, disposed of the beast. It was truly wonderful to look at the drow dance with his blades; the swiftness and certainty of his light steps, every quick, trained move of his hands bringing his foe that much closer to oblivion. Something akin to a smirk played in the corners of the hunters lips. Nemesis didn't mean equal opponent for nothing, for he was just as deadly with his weapons as the drow.

His musings didn't stop him from taking the sight further in, whether intended it or not; the free flowing mane of hair white as the purest snow, contrasting the perfect dark of his skin and the fiery fire burning in those vivid, lavender eyes. He almost caught the train of that last thought when the drow sank the blade of his scimitar into the monster's throat. The hunter wasn't sure if he was supposed to be surprised or not when the dark elf seemed to look straight at him and said: "I know you're there. You can come out of the shadows now." He obliged and flashed a predatory grin as the drow's eyes first widened in shock from the recognition and then he hissed: "Entreri…"

He studied the expression on Drizzt's face when the drow broke the foreboding silence and spoke: "I thought we had settled this already." Adrenaline was still rushing through the drow's veins from the fight and for some reason his face lacked the usual reluctance it had when dealing with the assassin. Entreri's voice was hard, yet not as cold as usual when he replied: "It's _not_ over yet, Do'Urden. I know it. _You_ know it." It was true and indeed they both knew it; nothing short of death would end this battle for supremacy and personal absolution.

The air between the fighters was charged with electricity and the dark haired man reached for his weapons; a scimitar and the vicious dagger adorned with jewellery. In theory his choice of weapons should've left him as the underdog against the drow's double scimitars but they both were masters at their art, so perfectly evened out that they could have been two different sides of a one man.

Both of the fighters attacked at the same time, steel clashing against steel. The man and drow began their perfect, deadly dance around the cavern. Stabbing, slashing, parrying, and the other was sure to counter each move. The balance was hindered, however, when they were near the corpse of the monster Drizzt had slain earlier, for the beast got its revenge from beyond the grave as the drow slipped on a pool of its blood cooling on the ground. Entreri didn't miss the opportunity and he attacked furiously, knocking the elf's other weapon out of his grip and causing it to fly in to the shadows.

Painfully aware of this new turn of events, the drow quickly retreated, only to have the assassin follow him with renewed determination now that the scales were truly tipped in his favour. With the agility of cat, he reached down to pull out the knife he kept hidden in his boot. Drizzt sprung to a stance and eyed Entreri's face, seeing the same passion for fighting he knew he also possessed, yet there was something else as well, something in the man's eyes he couldn't quite identify.

Entreri narrowed his eyes, waiting for the slightest movement in the drow's taut body, anything to indicate how this dance was going to continue but it seemed that Do'Urden was nailed to the spot. With a huff of his fast-paced breath, he took the initiative and attacked again. Once more they proceeded to dance around, this time their flow was stopped as Drizzt found his back against the wall and was unable to move anywhere, and the assassin had locked his weapons with the drow's, effectively pinning them to the spot.

They were so close to each other that the drow could feel Entreri's hot breath hitting his face. Their eyes locked, each challenging the other to move. Simultaneously they moved to push the other forwards, trying to drive the deadly blades a little closer to their targets, causing their bodies to fall even closer. The assassin's face was inches away from Drizzt's and the drow could hear the man whisper: "Damn this all to the Hells!" Confused, yet strangely excited by this, he silently observed as the dark-haired warrior retreated a few steps, lowering his weapons just the slightest.

Instead of attacking, Drizzt sought the man's eyes and was surprised to find them so full of emotion; passion, anger…and desire. It was impossible to tell which one of the fighters was more shocked; the cold-blooded, emotionless killer for possessing it or his sworn enemy for being the only possible object of that desire. Before either one of them realized what happened, the drow had lowered his weapons and closed the distance between them, pulling Entreri into a heated, passionate kiss.

With a clang their weapons dropped to the ground. Wrapping his arms around the assassin's shoulders, Drizzt took advantage of the surprised gasp that escaped Entreri and introduced his tongue to the kiss. To his delight the man responded and began to answer the kiss, his own tongue brushing against the drow's and battling for dominance while his arm wound around the elf's lithe body and the other hand grabbed a hold of his wild mane.

Once the need to breathe properly overcame them, they broke the kiss and Entreri ground his hips against the drow's, resulting a sharp intake of air. With a soft growl Drizzt again caught his lips in a bruising kiss and felt the man's hands start wandering around his clothing, searching for a suitable place from where to begin removing it. Finally the strong hands found his belt and began to unbuckle it and soon enough it fell to the floor while those same hands snaked their way under his tunic and began to caress the smooth, black skin.

Their lips parted again and the drow broke his hold of Entreri as he began to pull Drizzt's tunic off of him. Rid of the garment, the elf moved his mouth down to the assassin's neck, leaving a trail of not too gentle bites as he began to free Entreri of his clothing as well. Now bare to the waist they met in another locking of lips, the only interruption being the slight gasp from Drizzt that escaped when the man brought his fingers to the drow's left nipple and gave it a sharp pinch. In response he let his hand fall down to the firm bulge in Entreri's trousers and caressed it, feeling him thrust to his hand with a moan.

The elf kicked off his boots and backed down a few steps, away from the pile of clothing and weaponry as the dark haired fighter took the hint and started pulling the drow's trousers down his slim hips and lean but muscular thighs. Drizzt shimmied out of the restraining fabric and as he stood there in his bare glory he turned his attention back to the assassin and began to return the favour.

Now both fully naked, Entreri gave Drizzt one more kiss and turned the drow around, taking the dark erection in his hand and giving it a firm tug. He was pumping the cock steadily, eliciting delicious moans from the elf when he brought the fingers of his free hands to white haired drow's lips, who began to suckle them as the assassin's impatient length pressed against his backside. His tongue swirled around the deft fingers, coating them with a generous amount of saliva. When Entreri felt that it was enough, he pulled them out, leaving a thin gossamer strand of saliva hanging between his fingers and Drizzt's swollen lips, both glistening with wetness.

He motioned Drizzt to lean forward against the wall and guided his slickened fingers to the drow's hind, rubbing the tight entrance. Carefully he inserted one finger and felt the walls instinctively tighten around the digit. Slowly he began to slide the finger in and out in time with the movements of his other hand and when he judged the drow to be relaxed enough, he added another one and later a third one, finding Drizzt's sweet spot. White stars danced in his vision and all he could do was whimper as the strong hand abandoned his cock when he had been so close to climax. Entreri's fingers were also withdrawn from his ass, this time earning a growl but soon he felt something hard at his entrance and when the assassin began to push into Drizzt, the now eager drow thrust his hips back, taking the man fully inside of himself with a collective moan from both of them.

Slowly Entreri began to thrust his cock in and out of the dark elf and as Drizzt's moan encouraged him to pick up the pace, he took the drow again in to his hand and began to pump the leaking cock in time with their movements. When the drow's hips bucked, he knew he had found the sweet spot again and after a few more thrusts Drizzt spilled his cum on to the assassin's hand with a wanton moan, his walls clamping around the hard cock in his ass, dragging Entreri to orgasm with him.

As their breaths were returning to them, the rogue drow and his sworn enemy remained in their intimate position, trying to get some sense in to this strange turn of events in their intertwined destinies.

_Author's notes_: The actual fighting between these two was a bit- erm, a lady dog and a half to write and I'm sure it shows. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me for not possessing the wonderful talent like that of Master Salvatore's. I honestly don't know how he makes it all seem so flowing and natural as I myself was nothing short of desperate at moments.


End file.
